Birthday Wish
by MysteryPT
Summary: Happy birthday Kuroko! A simple birthday fic for Kuroko, gonna update next chapter soon, hope you like it!


**MysteryPT: Heyyooo! I am baaack~ *dances like Italy in APH***

**Kise: Now I know. MysteryPT is a she****.**

******Midorima: Does that even matter?**

******Aomine: Anyway, MysteryPT posted this because she was stuck with school work and her other story 'Double Miracle' p****lus, today is Kuroko's birthday...**

******Kuroko: It's unusual to hear you talk softly. Anything wrong?**

******Momoi: This story involves a little ghost so he's scared.**

******Kise: Momoicchi, didn't you read the script? I don't think there will be ghosts, but I dunno, MysteryPT-cchi always changes the scripts in the last minute.**

******MysteryPT: I heard that.**

******Midorima: Pisces is ranked eighth today. Careful with Leo, because it will give you bad luck! Your lucky item is a phone********.**

**************Riko: MysteryPT does not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi does.**

******************MysteryPT: Happy birthday Kuroko!**

* * *

"Go there! Quick!"

"Listen! Izuki, Mitobe and Koganei, seal the exits on the second and third floor! Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, the back door and the kitchen! Kuroko, Furihata and Kagami, close the other doors and windows at the first floor!"

"Ryouta, Daiki. Both of you help upstairs. Shintarou and Atsushi go help Tetsuya. Satsuki, stay with Aida-san."

The big question mark, **_WHAT WAS HAPPENING?!_**

* * *

**10 hours earlier**

"Yo, Kuroko. Why did you call all of us here?" Kagami asked nonchalantly. Hyuuga nodded, agreeing with Kagami.

"Yeah, calling us to a basketball court. You planning to play with us?" Furihata asked. Being the only freshman there (besides Kagami and Kuroko) scared him a little.

"Not at all. I am simply calling you all to hang out together. Besides, today is a special day." Kuroko said cheerfully. Both Kiyoshi and Koganei looked at their phones to check the date, curious with the 'special day' Kuroko was talking about.

_'31 January. Last day of January. Does he want us to make a February wish or something?' _Koganei thought. He looked at Kiyoshi to make sure he didn't forget anything, but he was disappointed to see Kiyoshi looked surprised.

"I'm so sorry, Kuroko-kun! I forgot that it's your birthday!" Kiyoshi suddenly blurted out. At first Kuroko was dumbfounded, but then he gave the Seirin members a wide smile.

"It's okay, Kiyoshi-senpai. Let's turn here, we're going to get to my home soon."

* * *

"Finally, Kurokocchi! You're back!" the blond yelled excitedly. In the small house were no other than the Kiseki no Sedai, or the Generation of Miracles, busy preparing their lunch.

"When you said you're going to call more people, I never thought it would be Seirin, nanodayo." a greenhead muttered as he fixed his glasses.

"Yo, Tetsu! Satsuki's at the living room watching TV!" the tanned teen said. Kuroko smiled at him, glad that Momoi wasn't cooking.

"Ah, Kuro-chin. Aka-chin cooked roasted chicken, is it okay with you?" the tall man asked lazily. Kuroko nodded.

"Anything is fine, Murasakibara-kun. Thanks a lot." he bowed slightly. Murasakibara smiled sincerely.

"Tetsuya, I hope you like my cooking. This is the only food I can think of, looking at your ingredients here." the heterochromatic teen looked at the pale bluenette.

"Akashi-kun, how many times have I told you, It's okay. Thank you very much." Kuroko answered patiently as he bowed again.

"Alright, so tell everyone to sit on the tables. We're going to eat soon." Akashi said nicely.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Kuroko/Kuroko-kun/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Kurokocchi!"

In front of him was a simple homemade birthday cake, half of the roasted chicken and a few gifts wrapped in simple colors. Blue, red, yellow, even green, pink and purple gift wraps were left after Kuroko unwrapped the presents. He then looked at his teammates at the other table.

"Come on, Kurokocchi! Make a wish!" Kise yelled when Kuroko was about to blow the candle. Kuroko calmly nodded. He had already prepared for this moment. He even had a long list for wishes he wanted. But meh, he had decided on one.

_'I wish to have an exhilarating adventure.'_

"Let's eat, guys." Kuroko said excitedly, though he didn't show it. Everyone started eating merrily, even the scared Furihata didn't look scared anymore.

* * *

"Ahh, I'm so full!" Kise muttered. The others also had just finished eating. This time, the Kiseki no Sedai were relaxing, as Seirin team minus Kuroko took the liberty to clean everything up.

"Akashi-kun, how's your team?" Kuroko asked his former captain. Indeed, it had been weeks after the final of the winter cup, and Seirin miraculously won. It was a game no one would expect, not even Akashi who had the emperor eye, also not Kuroko and Kagami, especially not the audiences. They were still losing during the first five minutes in the last quarter, but Seirin retaliated.

"They are doing fine, thank you for your concern." Akashi answered politely. As Kuroko nodded and he turned towards Murasakibara, the redhead started to reminisce the final moments of their game.

* * *

"Hey, why don't we go to the arcade? I heard that a new arcade's opened at a mall nearby." Koga suggested, feeling a need to give a birthday present too, no matter in what form it was.

"If it's okay with you guys, let's go together. Is it okay with you too, Koganei-senpai?" Kuroko said calmly. Being arcade lovers, everyone agreed. After some more talking with the Seirin team, they agreed to split up the payment. Koganei, Izuki, Mitobe and Kagami also Furihata would be the people paying for the arcade. While Hyuuga, Kiyoshi and Riko would pay for the ice cream they would eat after playing.

* * *

It was a peculiar walk really. With fifteen teenagers with different hair colors, and at least two of those people tried to keep close with a certain pale bluenette, but with no avail.

Aomine gave up after he was pushed to the road and almost got killed, all because of Kise. He moved until he was walking behind the others together with Kagami.

"So, I pulled the switch and it turned out to be a light switch! It was pitch black and... What's wrong Kagamicchi?" Kise stopped his story and looked at Kagami.

"Ahomine, do you feel that someone's watching us?" Kagami asked, suspicious.

"Nope. Must be just your feeling... Hey, did you just call me Ahomine, Bakagami?!" Aomine enraged. Long story short, the two started an all out war in the middle of the road, while Kise was ignored. Then Murasakibara and Midorima, who were in front of them, scolded them about fighting on the road(though Murasakibara only held them apart, Midorima did all the scolding).

* * *

"It was really fun!" Kise yelled happily. Each and every one of them had their own variations of ice cream, except Murasakibara who had all flavors on his ice cream cup. Kuroko was simply drinking vanilla ice cream milkshake.

"It's getting darker, let's stay at my house overnight, I'm going to cook." Kuroko said. Everyone agreed, but with various reasons. Mostly because of their curious thoughts about the sight of Kuroko cooking. Soon, they entered the supermarket to buy some ingredients.

"Ahh, I'm so tired! These bags are heavy!" Aomine protested. Everyone looked at him.

"It's not like we didn't offer help, Ahomine. Carrying five plastic bags full of heavy things by yourself? Puh-lease." Kagami growled. Seirin mentally cheered at Kagami's sayings.

_'That's it, Kagami! Kagami 1, Aomine 0!'_ Riko thought happily. She was all fired up because of the duo baka's fight, and she wanted Kagami to win badly.

"Stop. Shut up, both of you." they heard a cold voice. Without even knowing the source, they quickly obeyed.

"Akashi-kun... Don't be too mean." Kuroko said softly. Everyone sweatdropped. _'One does not simply order THE Akashi Seijuro around.' _they thought.

"Tetsuya, please be quiet." Akashi commanded. Kuroko didn't show any expression, but all of them were sure that Kuroko's broken hearted.

"I sense that something is wrong." Akashi explained why he ordered them to shut up. They nodded in understanding, though most of them still didn't grasp the situation.

"So you saw us." Kagami heard an odd voice. He knew that it was directed to Akashi. Almost immediately, about ten people appeared.

"So, it was you guys who followed us from Tetsuya's house. What do you want from us?" Akashi said demandingly.

"You're quite sharp, he-heh.."

"But no matter. We will kill you all!"

They all looked at two men behind Aomine. Twins, Kagami thought. They were all - all, including the bad guys - distracted because of the weird twins.

Thwack!

"Ouch! Who did that?!" one man asked. His forehead was just hit by no other than a rock. Seirin plus Kisedai easily figured.

"Midorima-kun, you shouldn't do that." Kuroko said, looking at the Oha Asa lover. Almost none of them paid attention as they were busy using their own abilities to shoo the bad guys away.

"We shouldn't get ourselves killed, you know?" Midorima answered. Kuroko agreed.

"You brats...! Get them!" a man with an afro hair yelled. All ten bad guys chased the teens.

"Don't split up! Stay together!" Akashi commanded.

"Run there! There's a mansion there!" Hyuuga yelled.

* * *

"I'm.. So.. Tired..." Kagami panted. They were already safe in the dark mansion.

"I guess we should just get some sleep, for the time being. Seirin plus Satsuki, you sleep upstairs. We will be fine here." Akashi said.

"Hey! What makes you think you can get Kuroko, huh?!" the explosive redhead asked furiously.

"Kagami, calm down. We don't want to have anymore trouble." Izuki said. "Besides, I bet you are very tired now, it's not wise to fight when you're tired." he continued.

"We'll stay here for the time being then."

* * *

**MysteryPT: Yo! What do you think?**

**Midorima: Did I just do a three pointer using a rock?!****MysteryPT: Yep, you just did, and you hit that afro-man's head.**

**Kise: fyi, that afro-man is the leader of there crazy killers we came across with. ****And those twins are also bad guys****.**

******MysteryPT: review please!**


End file.
